


Born Again

by LadyNobody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't worry, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needles, POV Jack, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76week2018, SEP era, but it all end well, injection, it's all in his head, its the description of the SEP experiments, mild descriprion of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: [Day1 "war buddies"]As my lungs remember how air tastes like,like fire and life,like pain and victory,I lay wide awake,covered in sweat,trembling.The pain is so sudden





	Born Again

_Are you safe my dear?_

_Are you safe when I can’t reach you, when my eyes cannot follow as they slip shut and all around me it’s just darkness?_

_I can hear your ragged breath,_  
_as vicious death is pumped through your veins,_  
_needles piercing,_  
_laughing,_  
_desecrating the tender flesh that I oh so tenderly will try to mend._

_It’s painful, my dear._

_It’s painful to only be able to listen, my senses piercingly acute seconds before the poisonous mixture will strike._  
_My nails are scratching,_  
_digging new holes inside the armrest,_  
_frantic as my heart pounds faster,_  
_my breaths erratic,_  
_my skin feverish_  
_covered in cold sweats that does nothing but dampening my clothes,_  
_trapping me in a cage made of cheap white cotton._

_And I can feel, even more than I can hear, your teeth screeching as your jaw clenches,_  
_refusing to give in._

_Ever the soldier, my dear._  
_You would deny to the entire world the chance to hear your suffering._

_But not to me,_  
_never to me._

_Goosebumps rise under my skin,_  
_like ants of pure lava trying to crawl their way back in,_  
_changing,_  
_hissing,_  
_like ill-willed snakes ready to sink their fangs into my core._  
_It’s hard to breathe._  
_It’s a constant battle against a powerful spell that tries to throw my body and mind into a painful slumber._  
_It’s hard to breathe,_  
_but it’s harder to let myself slip away into oblivion,_  
_knowing I would leave you alone._

_We promised to face everything together, remember my dear?_  
_And I’m with you, till the end of the line,_  
_till the end of times._

_One would think that after all these months,_  
_after all this pain,_  
_the ache of the body would have ceased._  
_That the system would have got accustomed to being torn apart from the inside and out,_  
_letting our numb mind register just a dull ache._  
  
_But Nature is a goddess_  
_a loving, caring, but unforgiving one._  
_She gives life,_  
_her every work is a piece of art,_  
_perfect in its whole,_  
_flawed_  
_yet unique._

_And it’s not a human’s place to alter her work._

_So, we pay._  
_Back arching against solid restraints,_  
_heels digging,_  
_legs unable to spasmodically kick the air in a dance of madness driven pain._  
_Our mouths are eventually sealed by cloth._  
_They don’t want for their precious experiments to harm themselves._  
_We are nothing but walking sacks of money,_  
_our lives are expensive._

_They can prevent our bodies to move but oh,_  
_they can’t prevent our souls to scream._  
_Nor can they stop our own blood to become lava,_  
_destroying everything in its path._  
_Or put an end to our organs feeding on themselves,_  
_expanding,_  
_cramping,_  
_shattering as our bones splinter and pierce their flesh like fuming hot glass._

_But Nature is an unforgiving goddess._

_Not everyone dies,_  
_that would be a much too sweet reward._

_Some of us were born stronger,_  
_she made us better for a purpose that we’ll never find out._  
_Not after our choices._  
_And so our gift will be our eternal punishment._

_We were fools to challenge a goddess like Prometheus once did._

_And just like him we are bound to an eternal suffering._  
_The blood will cease to destroy, but not to burn._  
_The poison will still mingle within our lungs,_  
_settling in like dust from an old bookcase._  
_It will still stain our brains,_  
_caressing them with mischievous fingernails,_  
_drawing toxic patterns for future nightmares to linger at the corner of our eyes._

_We dared to steal the fire and our body became our vulture,_  
_devouring us from within._

_And just like Prometheus we will revive,_  
_just to suffer one day more._

_It comes a moment, during the process, when everything stops._  
_No fire, no snakes, nor a single aching bones._  
_Everything stays,_  
_still and silent._  
_One could even doubt that our minds are still enveloped in the darkness of the experiment._  
_One could even doubt that we are really feeling anything at all._  
_Everything stays,_  
_in the afterglow of a war we fight on our own_  
_and we might as well be lost in the nothingness of death._

_Is this it, my dear?_  
_Is this the last fleeting moment gifted to me to think about you?_  
_About your blinding smile, too shy for the cameras;_  
_your piercing eyes, watering each time they spot a sore wound on my body;_  
_your gentle touch on my cheeks as your fingers wipe off my tears?_

_But there’s a knot in my throat,_  
_it makes it hard to breathe._  
_Breathe…_

_As my lungs remember how air tastes like,_  
_like fire and life,_  
_like pain and victory,_  
_I lay wide awake,_  
_covered in sweat,_  
_trembling._

_The pain is so sudden,_  
_the memory of how a consumed, aching body feels like is too much to take,_  
_almost knocks me back down into oblivion._  
_But I could recognize you by touch alone, by smell._  
_I would know you blind, by the way your breaths came._  
_And that gives me strength._  
_The haze is slowly fading,_  
_letting my soul free to breathe again at the sight of you standing in front of me,_  
_hands cupping my pale cheeks painted with the constellations that you’ve always loved to kiss oh so sweetly._

_“Welcome home, mi sol”_

_And I’m born again_  
_inside your eyes._


End file.
